deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Damus vs Nameless
Komodo vs Blood! The fight of OCs will commence! D230BD45-F76E-42C4-9065-E25230C9DA63.png Damus vs Nameless TN.png F956721F-8EC5-4EC4-B6AD-89D466E30E38.png B7B54BDA-2C7B-4EBF-B2CD-1E2A6CAFDA37.png Interlude Wiz: While most Death Battles use characters from pre-existing franchises, it can never hurt to add an Original character to the mix. Whether they be Hero... or Villain. Boomstick: Damus Adapin , the Lycanthrope/Xaran hybrid and main protagonist of 2099:Zenith. Wiz: [[Nameless (OC)|Nameless]] , the golden mask killer and main antagonist of Reaper. Damus is the hard work of Komodo25M, Nameless is that of BloodyBloodwork365. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these OCs' weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Collab Death Batt-- Luke: Don't forget us! Boomstick: Ah! What the Hell?! Who are you?! Wiz: This is Luke the Ghoul and Kammi the Diclonius, seeing as this is a collab between Komodo and Blood, it seemed only fitting to invite them to help with the analyses and explanation. Boomstick: Ah, whatever. They're Wiz and Luke, she's Kammi and I'm Boomstick! Kammi: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who win... a Death Battle Collab. Boomstick: I'll give you five bucks if you infect me. Kammi: Ugh! Who do you want to win? Damus Adapin Adam Troy Ross Damus Adapin Kammi: We’ve been talking about Damus a lot, haven’t we? Luke: Well, yeah. It’s getting kinda annoying. Anyways, for those of you who don’t know this guy, let's go back a few years. In 2077, a werewolf named Richard Adapin was just done bringing Humans, monsters, and yokai together to live in harmony. Kammi: Soon after, he fell in love with an alien goddess named Jena, who had just forged peace between aliens and humans as well. Due to much much they had in common, such as traveling around the world and forging peace with other races, they began to draw closer to each other. Luke: Eventually, they married each other and live in a secluded forest far away from everyone else. Then, they had a child who everyone would know as Damus Adapin. Kammi: After hearing about his parents’ adventures and achievements, he began to idolize them and wanted to make his own legacy. Luke: Damus’ parents were like “Ok, if you want to”, and started training and teaching him at the age of four! Batman’s freaking parents died, and he didn’t trained until he was a teen! Kammi: Well Damus went through the same levels of training as batman. Living in the forest, fighting bears, learning quantum physics, breaking boulders in half, learning to control his powers, and much more. And he did this until he was 15, where he started his journey. Luke: After a few days of exploring the world, everything was pretty normal for Damus until he met Zephyr, who was running from a gang called the Sapphire vipers, who had taken Zephyr’s guardian for the warlord Kryosis. After defeating the gang, Damus vowed to defeat the warlord and save the planet from his tyranny. Kammi: But he needed to have a powerful moveset to face off against Kryosis. And luckily, he has that and much more. Damus: Hey, guys! Kammi: Oh, hi there Damus. Luke: What’s up? Damus: Well, do you think I can explain my powers this one time? This seems really fun! Kammi: Ok, sure! Luke: Knock yourself out. Not literally though. Damus: Oh. Well, I have Superhuman Abilities, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Regeneration, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, and Werewolf Powers. Kammi: He also can increase his strength and power via rage and fighting. He can also react to attacks without even sensing them, intimidate an opponent via killing intent, Reflect attacks with Psycho Smash, Manipulate Molecular bonds, control ether, control dna, create voids and black holes, erase things from existence, and much more. He also has his HF plasma sword, his Aurora Hammer Gauntlets, kunai, and the Moon slicer, which creates and destroys moons. Luke: And after dying, Training in the underworld and utopia for 3 months straight, and being resurrected, he became even stronger and can the forces of Yin (negative energy) and Yang (Positive Energy). With these, he can create and destroy nearly anything he wants. Kammi: In later sagas, he can create voids, control physics, erase things from existence. But those aren’t the only things he has up his sleeves. Damus: I also have transformations like my Primal Modes. Primal Mode: Mark 1 multiplies my stats by 5, and it give me a yellow aura and eyes. Luke: Primal Mode: Mark 2 multiplies his stats by 10, and gives him an electric Aura and Black marks under his eyes. Kammi: Primal Mode: Mark 3 multiples his stats by 20, and gives him sideburns and longer fangs. Wiz: (Walks In) Luke: Oh, hey Wiz? What’s up? Wiz: Well, I need to ask did Kammi give Boomstick vectors? Kammi: Uhh... (Then, a shelf was sent flying across the screen as everyone ducked their heads.) Luke: (Groans at Kammi) Kammi: What? I wanted pizza. Luke: Whatever. Anyway, Damus’ primal modes pales in comparison to Damus’ strongest forms: His Lycan and Xaran forms. Kammi: His Lycan Form Multiplies His Stats Immensely, To the point of Overpowering villains such as Kryosis, Dracula, and Seth. Luke: But that’s not even a fraction of Xaran Damus’ power. With this form, he can warp reality, control boundaries, manipulate cause and effect, control laws and concepts, nullify powers, control the plot, and even control fiction and non-fiction. Kammi: And this isn’t even his strongest power. The power of hope has literally every single one of his Xaran abilities combined and can destroy anything, even Z'aagd'vhur the Conqueror, an Eldritch being who is the literal embodiment of non-existence! Luke: Speaking of, Damus has done some incredible feats. He once dodged lightning in a nanosecond, which would be between 400-5,300 times the speed of light! He fought Hercules, who threw an asteroid into mars. He shook the Planet Ezuhiri, which would take 544.8‬ Yottatons! Kammi: He defeated the likes of Dracula, Kryosis, the 4 Pantheons, Bolt, Xodros, Levi, Kazmir, Z'kryk, Zaron, and much more! He even scales to the likes of Bolt in speed who could travel 10 meters in a Planck time unit. That’s 16.7 undecillion times the speed of light! Damus: Yeah I’m strong, but everyone has to has a few weaknesses. Wolfsbane, Silver, and Mercury can kill me, non-earthly weapons can hurt me, and I get pretty angry if some bad guy hurts someone or if someone says my ”trigger word”. Luke: You mean mu- (gets cut off by Kammi covering his mouth with her hand.) Kammi: But still, Damus is a great hero and one of the most infamous OCs ever known on Death Battle. Damus: You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing. Then you're more of a moron than those who think they can beat me. NOBODY can beat me, and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch! Nameless (Cue: Kuvera - E.S. Posthumus ) Wiz: In the world of Reaper, there are many deadly threats who endanger the world at large. A Neo-Nazi group of advanced terrorists, a hostile race of silicon-based vampiric aliens, even the race of vampires. But none of these even come close to the potential of one man and one man alone. The most dangerous human in history. This was Adam Troy Ross. Better known... as Nameless. Nameless: Greetings, Nectita... Boomstick: A human?! More dangerous than [[Omnicronus-Nebiru ('''OC)|this guy]]?! Please!' Wiz: I think you'll be surprised, Boomstick. First off, do you remember Batman? '''Boomstick: Of course I do! He's BATMAN!' Wiz: Well, Nameless is Batmam... only evil... and red... and gold. However, he wasn't always a ninja-like serial killer. Let's rewind around 70 years. Adam Troy Ross was born to a high class family with a lot of money and power. At the young age of 3, Adam was already attending Elementry School, though some argue that he could've gone to college. When he turned around 10, a new student came to the school. This was the future queen of the vampires, Charlotte. Boomstick: I wanna know why a vampire was welcome in a school during the peak of rascism. Wiz: Because back then, vampires were still considered a myth. Anyways, there were a select few kids who bullied Charlotte for her looks. Adam decided not to join in right away. After all, there were plenty more 'test subjects' in the school. Boomstick: I don't wanna ask, but I will. Test subjects? Wiz: Basically, Adam was torturing students to learn as much as he could about the human body and its limits. He wanted to learn weak spots, strengths, ect. Basically, he was an extreme bully. And he didn't do it for the sake of attention, either. In fact, he methodically became the Teacher's Pet of THE ENTIRE SCHOOL STAFF and hid the bodies of those he (ahem) 'experimented' on. One day, he caught word that Charlotte was a vampire. Intrigued, Adam would stalk Charlotte for months before Show And Tell Day arrived. Charlotte decided to bring her kitten, Dori, to school. And Adam... um... Boomstick: Spit it out alread--OH MY GOD WHY?! Adam is stabbing Dori with a pen. Wiz: Adam clearly did this to test Charlotte's mental resilience. He wanted to break her for the sake of despiar. When she broke, she killed his 'friends' and burned his face. Boomstick: FREDDY KRUGER ALERT! Wiz: Adam decided to move on from this. He even got married... only Charlotte killed his wife in a murder spree. Adam: You... are going to SUFFER for this... YOU WILL SUFFER! Wiz: After this tragedy, Adam threw away his old name. From that day forward, he was Franklin Black. But he also assumed a serial killer identity. This was the beginning of Nameless. Boomstick: Called as such to create true anonymity. After training with a woman named Cyona for 40 years, Adam became such a skilled fighter that he's considered a Ronin, but everyone prefers to call him a ninja 'cause, let's be honest, Ronin ain't as flashy. Wiz: Adam is a master swordfighter and martial artist. He's mastered EVERY martial art and sword technique in existence. With this skill, he massacred the FBI and Quadrilogy. He also managed to terrify the Sabertooth Clan into following him. Adam's armor is durable enough to take a SLAM missile without any real damage. It also allows him to sneak around and seems to have some sort of healing factor. Boomstick: Speaking of healing factors, every human in this universe is basically a mutant. They're born with one mutation that gives them a superpower. Adam's is an accelerated healing factor. This let's him age slower, move faster, lfit more, and take a beating. Like the time Charlotte CRUSHED HIM UNDER AN ENTIRE FLOOR MADE OF TITANIUM... and he was FINE! Wiz: Given the floor's size and weight, as well as factoring in the jagged spikes present. Adam took a force of 11,000 newtons with nothing more than a cut lip. Adam also weilds many weapons. Two silver Daisho, eight golden knives, smoke and frag grenades, a grappling hook, and two katanas. The first is a classic katana, made of steel. But the second is an Odachi Katana which is made of Gold-Plated-Silver called the 'Devil's Edge'. This sword is indestructible! As in: ENCHANTED to not break! Boomstick: But Adam's greatest tool in the shed has got to be, unquestionably, his intellect. Wiz: Adam's IQ is 573. He is a master strategist, fighter, and even scientist. He is always analyzing his opponent and coming up with strategies even during the fight. He's even beaten Seliph, an Omniscient demon, in a chess game before! This violates all logic and makes no sense! Boomstick: However, Adam isn't perfect. He can miscalculate and is quite arrogant. He also... doesn't have the will to live. Don't get me wrong, he'll still try to kill you. He just... does not care... if you kill him. Hell, he SMILED about having a busted lip! Wiz: Adam is also subject to all the same weaknesses as a human. However, Adam is still Charlotte's greatest enemy. This proves one thing: That you don't need powers to be powerful. Boomstick: Speak for yourself! You've got your robot arm and I've got my Vectors! Wiz: Right--Vectors?! Boomstick... where's Kammi? Boomstick: Um... hey, look Wiz! It's that chess board you wanted to analyze! Wiz: Oh, thank you. Boomstick. Boomstick lowers his hat over his eyes. Nameless is shown walking away from an FBI facility with dead FBI agents and crashed military vehicles surrounding him. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Kammi: We've run the data through all possible scenarios. Luke: Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for... (Lifts a chair into the sky) a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Damus Nameless Draw Death Battle (Cue: Ominous music) A man wearing a black suit and tie is walking to a high-tech house. The billboard reads '2098! Another perfect year!', though the news and pretty much all the media was buzzing about a series of murders in this very town. The man, Daniel Star, was paranoid. He hired a security detail composing of highly trained assassins to guard him. Suddenly... (Twig snaps) The bodyguards fire at the direction of the twig snapping, only for a golden knife to cut into the back of one guard's neck, killing him instantly. The others soon follow as Daniel looks around. "What do you want with me?!" Daniel demands, terrified. "Tell me!" Daniel feels something cold and sharp touch his throat. He then hears a voice. "Bait." The man replies before slitting Daniel's throat. (The next day) All seemed calm in a wonderful city. Neon lights are everywhere and people are happily chatting. A boy with dark skin, black hair, blue eyes, and the ears and tail of a wolf is walking on the sidewalk, wearing his iconic blue jacket. This is Damus Adapin, the hero of Zenith. Damus walks over to a news building and sees people crowded there. Curious, Damus walks over to the televisions and sees a news reporter talking on them. "Just last night, Daniel Star and his entire residence were found dead at the Star Building, along with four security guards. The cuplrit appears to be the serial killer known as 'Nameless', who has already claimed the lives of many people since his coming to this world. From where? Who knows" The news lady says. Damus looks around. He then remembers something. "...The guy I'm fighting is a serial killer?" Damus demands. "Seriously?" Wiz: Hey we don't write this stuff--AH! A table flies over Wiz' head. Damus grits his teeth in determination. He was going to win this and truly erase evil from this world. (Somewhere around midnight) Damus walks over to the Star Building. It's worse than he thought. Not only was everyone here dead, but their bodies had been mutilated and the body parts spread throughout the whole area. Damus walked through the building, getting ready for any possible fight. Yet he didn't encounter anyone alive. It was... eerie. Damus didn't know what to do. He wasn't fighting someone who had powers. Nameless, he was a man of intelligence. Damus kept walking through the building until he reached a staircase, which was smeared in blood. Damus walked up the staircase until he opened a door and walked onto the building's roof. There, he saw a man clad in red and gold sitting thoughtfully on a raised portion of the roof. Behind him, Daniel's head, pinned to the roof with a sword. Damus walks to Nameless and draws a katana. "This ends now, Namless!" Damus shouts. "And we both know you can't win this!" "Because you assume the writers will say so?" Nameless asks mockingly. "My IQ is 573. Did you really think I couldn't break the 4th wall eventually?" Damus holds his stance and glares at Nameless. Damus, he had the ability to break the 4th wall naturally. But Nameless, he somehow... learned how to do this... by observing! Nameless chuckles and rips the sword out of Daniel's head. "Have at you, Hybrid." Nameless sneers. "Let's see who the authors favor today." FIGHT! (Cue: E.S. Posthumus - Unstoppable ) Damus runs to Nameless and slashes him, but Nameless blocks just in time. "So many times faster than light, yet I knew where you would be." Nameless kicks Damus away and tries to slash him. A sudden change in wind pattern makes the blade nearly hit Damus' neck. Damus blocks this with greater effort. "Ah, a werewolf. Interesting." Nameless remarks before slashing at Damus again. Damus parries the attack and blasts Nameless away with a fireball. BOOM! Nameless lands on the ground and gets up with some difficulty. His wounds healed and he threw a smoke grenade down. Damus looks around. Suddenly, Nameless stabs Damus through the heart and kicks him away. Damus grunts before changing his appearance somewhat and healing almost instantly. "Primal Mode: Mark 1!" Damus shouts before rushing at Nameless and slashing him rapidly. Everything regenerates, but Nameless is unable to keep up. He detonates another grenade to get away and throws a golden knife at Damus, hitting him in the knee. "Gah!" Damus exclaims before changing again. "Primal Mode: Mark 2!" "Primal..." Nameless remarks. Damus creates a firey earthquake that hits Nameless, who jumps to the most stable area and leaps off of it to slash down on Damus' face. "AH!" Damus screams. His wounds heal but he is knocked back. Nameless slashes again, this time aiming for Damus' midsection, but Damus leaps backwards and sends a lightning bolt at Nameless, who ducks out of the way before kicking Damus in the face. Damus changes yet again, becoming even stronger. "Primal Mode: Mark 3!" Damus shouts before blasting Nameless with a giant firey stone tornado which destroys the whole area. Nameless decides to ride the winds until they calm down and uses his newfound momentum to stab Damus in the chest. Nameless kicks Damus away before throwing down yet another smoke bomb. Damus gets up but cannot find Nameless. "Where'd you go?!" Damus demands. Suddenly, he scents sea air and runs to a docking bay. He sees Nameless on a large cargo ship and jumps to it. Damus then slashes at Nameless again. Nameless cuts Damus's sword in half before Damus takes out his signature atom-cutting blade and does the same to Nameless' sword. Nameless then kicks the sword out of Damus' grasp and punches him in the face. Damus heals again, but realizes that Nameless is not there. Confused, Damus looks around--only for a green crate to crush Damus into a red one! (Metal Screeches) (Music Stops) Nameless lands down and stares at the crate. He knows this is not over. Soon, he hears rumbling and looks up. He sees the full moon no longer covered. "Feral minds... die." Nameless says before turning to the crates, which Damus, in his Lycan form, knock away with ease. Damus runs to Nameless and bites him before stomping him onto the ground and punching him in the face. Damus then throws Nameless into the ship's bridge and creates a fire explosion around it. (Cue: E.S. Posthumus - Durga ) Nameless chuckles before leaping out of the flames and healing. Nameless then slashes at Damus in multiple areas at once. Damus howls and stomps Nameless again before sending electricity through his body. Nameless kicks Damus off of him and slashes him across his chest with Devil's Edge. Suddenly, the ship's alarms go off. Damus sees a fire in the engine room. Nameless stabs the sword into Damus' arm and grabs him by the throat when the ship explodes, sending the two OCs flying through the air before crashing back down on a remote, barren rocky island. Damus wakes up and claws Nameless before burning him again. Nameless recovers from the attack with the same result, though now it seems to be taking longer to heal. Nameless runs to Damus and slashes him again. Across the arms, legs, midsection, chest, head... ...and throat! (Music Stops) Damus wheezes for air and falls on his back as Nameless takes the sword out and raises it above him. Lightning-filled strom clouds cover the moon, reverting Damus to base form as he continues bleeding. Nameless glares at Damus before bringing the sword down on him. (Thunder Crashes) ... Damus is holding Devil's Edge in his hands, clasping them together as if praying. Damus then opens his eyes. His face is blue, his hair white, his body black. Damus had achieved Xaran Form. All his wounds healed. (Cue: E.S. Posthumus - Varuna ) Damus instantly snaps the sword in half and blasts Nameless away. "Intriguing..." Nameless remarks before taking out two silver Daisho and brandishing them. Nameless runs to Damus and slashes him, but Damus dodges and kicks Nameless into the cracked earth below. Nameless gets up and heals before coming to a realization. "...You're omniscient." Nameless says. "Interesting..." Damus fires a laser at Nameless, who dodges. The mountains aren't so lucky, and get completely disintegrated. Nameless runs to Damus and slashes him again, this time anticipating a counterattack. Right when Damus is about to parry, Nameless stabs him in the arms. "You're not the first omniscient being I've defeated, Xaran." Nameless declares. Damus makes the earth below Nameless turn into pillars and trap him, kind of like what Thanos did in Infinity War. Nameless detonates another grenade, destroying the pillars and knocking Damus back a little. Damus flies to Nameless and flicks him into a mountain before grabbing him by the neck and holding him there. "This ends now." Damus says. "Agreed." Nameless replies before stabbing Damus in the chest with both Daisho and kicking him off. Damus disintegrates the Daisho and holds Nameless still before walking to him. Nameless presses a button and the ground below them explodes. Namless then cuts open Damus' throat and puts a grenade inside, positioning them below a crumbling mountain. Nameless walks to a safe distance and sits down on a rock. "This is goodbye." Nameless says flatly before pressing the button, creating a massive explosion that buries Damus in rock. ... Damus blasts the rock off and uses the surrounding dust to create a dust devil around the area. Nameless doesn't rise up from the rock but simply stares at Damus. Damus charges up a powerful laser and aims at Nameless. "This has to end." Damus says before firing the laser at Nameless, vaporizing him. But before he's gone, he says one last sentence." "...This... is merely the beginning..." (Music Stops) Damus floats down to the ground and returns to normal. he had just achieved agreat victory in what he felt was his hardest fight yet. Komodo would be proud. KO! Explanation Boomstick: WHAT THE HELL?! Wiz: Calm down, Boomstick! Okay, this should NOT be any surprise to anyone. Let's look at their stats. First off is strength. Damus is a hybrid between a werewolf and a fifth-dimensional god! He is stronger. Damus is also BILLIONS of times faster than Nameless. Even with his absurd prediciton abilities, Adam would only last so long. Kammi: Damus is also quite the genius himself and knows plenty of figthing techniques, so Nameless likely wasn't that much better. Also, Damus has control over all the elements, which would give him plenty of options to finish him off. Luke: That's not to Nameless ''couldn't ''kill Damus. After all, Adam's signature weapon is an indestructible silver Odachi katana. Adam's healing factor would also be pretty annoying, but Damus' is a hundred times better and Damus himself is no stranger to healing factors. Damus: That's right. Also, Adam didn't really have any intelligence feats that could rival my Xaran form. Boomstick: Cough, cough, outsmarting Seliph, cough, cough! Wiz slaps his face. Wiz: Oh boy. Sorry, but no. Seliph is very clearly not omniscient. The literal definition of omniscience is that you can ONLY be outsmarted by Omniscient+ characters. 573 IS NOT OMNISCIENT+! Kammi: Nameless also didn't really have a way to kill Damus once he reached his Xaran form. After all, Damus in his Xaran form is basically a god. Luke: Yeah, like Mister Mxyzptlk. In fact, they're at the same dimensional tier! Huh, maybe they should fight. Damus: Also, there's the whole 'We're OCs and I'm the good guy' thing. Nameless was designed to be a human who could immitate a god. He only has two powers and relies more on his intellect and weaponry, both of which would be useless against me. Again, his intellect and healing factor would allow him to stay in the fight for a while, but he would eventually be overwhelmed. Let's face it; Nameless is only peak human. I was a demigod. There was no contest here. Wiz: All of that is right. Nameless had a vast array of gadgets and weapons, a keen intellect and an impressive healing factor, but Damus' superior physicality, sharper mind, and godlike status put this killer down for good. Boomstick: Adam was left without a Name! Luke (Simotaneously): Damus left poor Nameless in the dust! They stare at each other. Wiz jabs a shot into Boomstick. Boomstick: OW! Hey, where'd my vectors go?! Kammi: (Sighs) The winner is Damus Adapin. Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe If not, who should have won? Nameless Draw Next Time, on Death Battle... An ancient, familiar mothlike creatrue lands on a bridge. Two days later, it collapses. A black and green crystalline being walks out of his ship, holding a staff. Previously... Frieza vs Dark Samus Trivia: *This collab started as a random suggestion. *The similarities are geniuses with healing factors who wield powerful swords. This is also a good hero protagonist vs an evil villain antagonist. *All themes present in the Death Battle were composed by E.S. Posthumus. *The fight pictures and Nameless' end analysis picture were made in Paint 3D. *Komodo25M was responsible for 3/4 TNs. *This is BloodyBloodwork365's first collab Death Battle. Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What if? Death Battle Category:Komodo25M Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:Demigod vs Human themed death battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:2099: Zenith vs Reaper Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Crossovered Death Battles